bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies Episodes
This is a list of Bubble Guppies episodes. Season 1 #Bubble Puppy! #Gup,Gup,And Away! #The Moon Rocks! #Happy Clam Day #The Crayon Prix #Call A Clambulance! #Build Me A Building #Ducks In A Row #The Grumpfish Special #Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf? #We Totally Rock #Can You Dig It? #Fishketball #Bubble Bites #The Legend Of Pinkfoot #The Spring Chicken Is Coming #Boy Meets Squirrel #Haunted House Party #Have A Cow #Super Shrimptennial Celebreation #The Lonely Rhino #It's A Tooth On The Looth #Humunga-Truck #April Fools #X Marks A Spot #Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure! #Happy Holidays,Mr Grumpfish! #The Cowgirl Parade #Fireworks Party! #Firefighter Gil To The Rescue #Check It Out! #Super Guppies To The Rescue #The Easter Chicken Is Coming #It's Raining,It's Pouring #The New Year Part! #Snow Day #Happy Birthday To You #The Bubble-Lympics! #Robot Guppies #Chirp Chirp Tweet Tweet #Who's Gonna Play The Marionette? #Bubble Puppy's Goodbye #The Magic Is On! #Super Shrimpday Carnival! #The Dance Party! #Bubble Boo! #Professer Bubble Strikes! (Movie 1) #What's Good Luck And What's Not? #The Garden Celebration! #The Place Where We All Live! #Dandy's Puddle! #The Bubbletucky Boat Race! #Snow Festival! #The Spooky Party! #The Big Surprise! #Nonny's Turn! #Journey To Octopus King Castle! #Cry Guppy! #The Wizard of the Magical Kingdom! (Movie 2) #Bring Your Pet To School Day #Baby Troubles #Dance To The Beat! #The Tower Of Terror #Zippo #From Ghost To Ghost! #Spooky Field Trip! #Robot Rampage! #International Super Spy! #Molly in WOnderland #Ghost Guppies! #Three,Two,One: The Musical #Dollars #Baby Guppies! #The Bubbletucky Inn! #Bay of or Two! #Doc McStuffins #Hit Me With Your Best Shot #I Shot The Sheriff #Rocketeer #Molly and the Chipmunks #The Bubbletucky Spelling Bee #To Break or Not to Break! #The Wizard of the Magical Kingdom! (Extended Version) Season 2 #(As Seen On TV) (Disney Junior The Channel Short) #Jallie's Happy Birthday! #New Friends #The Movie Theater! #Castle Of Kidnapping #2004 #Molly Runs Away #Guppies 51 #World War #Flo on Grogressive #Grogressive Blood From Space #The Beach Ball! #I'll Take It! #(Uh Uh) (Rative Glass Inclusion) #The Land Before Crime #2003 #The Bubbletucky Movie Theater! #Take Healthy,and Healthy,on Sesame Street #Graduation 101 #Swim Sational Idol #Gil's Birthday #The Sizzling Scampinis! #Construction Psyched! #Bubble-Cadabra! #Sorcerer's Apprentices #Danger In Gil's Life #The Fight For Deema's Life #Bubble Guppies Thanksgiving #Mystery Mansion #Party Mix-Up #Guppies Mass Attack #The Power Of Villains (Movie 3) #Side Effects #The Brain Test #Sugar Rush #Just Desserts Season 3 #Pie Eating Contest #Cops And Bots #Gilgor And The Acorns #Horsing Around #The Odd Fruit #Friday The Thirteen #The Fight In Little Fish's Life (Movie 4) #Bubble Guppies: The Movie #Ass Burgers (like on South Park) #Meet The Highlands Kids! #Bubble Guppies: A Christmas Carol (Special) #Secture Fox #The Heart Of The Jungle #It's Great To Be A Ghost #The Key To The Nile #The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters #Scared Of You #Whodunit #Molly's Nutcracker #Masters Of Fishjitzu Part One #Pink Elephants on Parade #Nonny and the Chocolate Factory (Special) #Apocalypse (Movie 5) #The Dark Star X #The Little Shop Of Horrors (Movie 6) #Deema Stars #Bubble Guppies Mystery Dungeon:Red Rescue Team (Special) #Ruby's Bird Bath #Sir Nonny The Nice #The Pier Piper #A World Of Monsters Season 4 #Two Heroes #Slender #Bubble What? #Dead #Mario and The Mystery Of Magic Fish (Movie 7) #In The Fourth Dimension (Special) #Christmas Mario #Like Father,Like Son #Hour Of The Loch Ness Cactus #Cosmic Crystals (Movie 8) #Bubble Guppies Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of The Sky (Special) #BOO! #Halloween Mario #The Weather Crystals #Mario VS Master Dark Fish #Coaster Hills #Jumpy Jungle #Teatime Twirl #Warped Mansion #Sandstorm Steps #Cosmic Adventures #Cannon Cove #Super Skywheel #Lava Dome #Jungle Hijack #Spooky Attic #The Tell-Tale Heart #Gold,Gold,Gold! #The Silent Visitor #Monsters Inside Me #Goby,The Sleeping Boy Of The Forest #Hospital Horrors #Does Dark Booster Care? #Acid Rain #Tobias Betrays Gil #Cosmic Crystals 2:Mastar's Revenge (Movie 9) #Bubble Guppies:The Last Straw #Have You Seen Bubble Puppy? #Gil And Pawletta #Weegee's Mansion #Bubble Guppies:Epic Yarn (Special) #Clowny Clowny! #Love Will Find A Way #The Forgotten Door #99% Dumbo #Desert Head #Bubble Guppies:Shadows Of Almia (Movie 10) #Mario And The Simpsons #Big Bubble City Parade #Molly And Limbite #Sick Day #A Twisted Story #Why Me? #Isle Delfino #Sad Day #LOST! #Cosmic Crystals 3:The End Of The Star World (Movie 11) #Murder Mystery #Rainy Day #Lottle And The Haunted Castle #Smart Deema #Mario And The Ghost Of The Big Bubble Building Season 5 #How To Train Your Starfish #The Flipper! #The Wrath Of Pontetray #Molly And Gil #Deema And Goby #Oona And Nonny #Molly And Goby #Deema And Nonny #Oona And Gil #Molly And Nonny #Deema And Gil #Oona And Goby #Molly And Ray #Deema And Patrick #Oona And Humphrey #Molly And Patrick #Deema And Humphrey #Oona And Ray #Molly And Humphrey #Deema And Ray #Oona And Patrick #Anna And Ray #Lisa And Patrick #Ellen And Humphrey #Anna And Patrick #Lisa And Humphrey #Ellen And Ray #Anna And Humphrey #Lisa And Ray #Ellen And Patrick #Anna And Gil #Lisa And Goby #Ellen And Nonny #Anna And Goby #Lisa And Nonny #Ellen And Gil #Anna And Nonny #Lisa And Gil #Ellen And Goby #Spongebob Squarepants:Hooky:Bubble Guppies Edition #Doc McStuffins 2 #Oona and Doc McStuffins #Pirate Treasure! #Yeti #Sorcery Powers #Today's "Mama Mia!" #Cosmic Crystals 4:Zythurvia (Movie 12) #Planet Aquarius #Molly Is A Villain! #President Gil Washington #Mr Grouper,and the Bubble Guppies Adventure #Bubble Guppies:PokePark #Dark Grouper #Super Goby #The Return Of The Purple Poison Mini Woods #Monster Island #Gil's Wish #Only The Sphinx Nose #What's Bugging You? #Elephant On The Run #The Swamp Creature #Break Out! #Chichen-Itza Pizza #High Tea #Into The Deep Season 6 #Knights Are Brave And Strong #The Amazing Splashinis #The Funnyman Boogeyman #Bubble Duckies! #Tripe-Train-Track Race! #St.Guppies Special Day! #Glow-In-The-Dark Guppies! #Happiness Is Golden! #Have You Seen This Puppy? #Good Hair Day #Gil's Master Plan #The Marching Contest #The Spring Chicken Returns #Five Faces Of Heroes #All Splotched Up #Bring Out The Bugs! #Learning With The Enemy #Slave The Day #Molly's Window Short #1: Molly Goes to School #Molly's Window Short #2: Happy Holi,Molly #The Grand Painters #Nonny-Vicious! #Bubble Guppies: Les Miserables (Movie 13) #Little Interpreters #Bubbletucky's Shrimptennial #The Coral Trouts! #The Villains' FIrst Day In Big Bubble Building #Castaways #The Broken Arm #Bubble Guppies: Revenge of the Sith